


JJba drabbles

by No_hay_remedio_1998



Category: Persona 5, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Female Bruno Buccellati, Female Giorno Giovanna, Gen, Genderbend, Kidnapping, Omega!Giorno, Omegaverse, Persona 5 References, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Pregnancy, alpha!Bruno, mentions of child abandonement, no beta we die like diavolo, trans woman Giorno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_hay_remedio_1998/pseuds/No_hay_remedio_1998
Summary: A bunch of drabbles and abandoned projects I have written and I think you can read them if you want
Relationships: Bruno Buccellati/Giorno Giovanna, Giorno Giovanna & Bruno Buccellati, Giorno Giovanna & Joestar Family Members, Giorno Giovanna & Ren Amamiya, Giorno Giovanna & Shizuka Joestar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Atchung Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> this one needs context: this is a JK no sutego no akachan AU, in which Bucciarati got pregnant by the boss and left the baby to die in Morioh during a "mission". But Giorno, called Haruna in this story, never went to Italy and currently lives in Morioh, so she finds the baby and calls her Shizuka. Six months later, Diavolo gets the news that the baby is still alive, so he sends Bucciarati and her team to recover the baby. When Bucciarati manages to get Shizuka and goes to the boss, he attempts to kill her, but she's saved by Haruna, who followed her. Haruna got severy wounded by Diavolo, though, but Josuke managed to heal her.
> 
> In this story both Trish and Shizuka would be the same character, but I didn't felt like continuing the story so it doesn't matter anymore.

"WE CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Shut up Narancia, the baby will wake up"

"B-But we can do this! This is bad!"

Bucciarati couldn't help but sigh, agreeing with her subordinate. What they're doing is horrible, not only risking becoming targets of one of the most powerful corporations in the world, but they were also betraying Haruna's trust. After all she did for Bucciarati, for her child, going as much as nearly sacrificing her life... And all she did to pay her was taking the baby and disappearing in the middle of the night. 

"Narancia, for the last time, we're doing this for that brat" hissed Abbaccio, who was clearly upset with this outcome. Or maybe he was just upset because she didn't tell him she got pregnant last year, who knows what bullshit went on his head. "Besides, no matter what that Avdol guy said, the kid is Bucciarati's, and she can do whatever she wants"

Narancia gave Abbaccio a fiery look, as if he was about to revoke him. Still, the younger man remained silent. Bucciarati knew why.

"I'm not here for my team being mindless soldiers. You're all free to say whatever you want"

"It just... Haru has been taking care of the baby all this time... And she did all she could to protect both her and you, Bucciarati... "

"And she nearly got herself killed because of that" cut Abbaccio, clearly upset. "If it weren't for the other brat, she'd be dead. It's better for her not to follow us, she'll be safe that way"

Bucciarati didn't miss the small gaze Abbaccio threw at her. He looked lost, as if something he had faith in banished. She had to have a talk with him.

"Do you think she'll be safe? What if the boss tries to attack her again?"

"The boss thinks she's dead. And in case she doesn't, she'll be fine. After all, that giant guy had a powerful stand, right Bucciarati?"

"... Yes, he had" she muttered, even if the knot in her stomach begged to differ.

"See? Also, the old man seemed adamant to adopt her. She'll be safe, she will have a family and soon she'll forget about this and be a normal teenager again"

Even if she didn't say it, Bucciarati thought that it would be hard for Haruna to forget the baby.

"By the way, we need to give the kid a new name"

"Huh? WHY?" 

"I told you to shut up Narancia"

"But why?"

"Because the moment they'll wake up, we'll have the Speedwagon Foundation up our asses. And a bunch of white tourists with a baby with a Japanese name is suspicious as hell"

"But... Haru gave the kid that name. Can't we keep even that?"

"... We'll cross that bridge when we'll reach it" finished Bucciarati, already tired of their argument.

They kept walking in silence until they reached the van where Fugo and Mista waited for them.

"Haru will be worried when she wakes up, right?" Asked Narancia as he fastened his seatbelt. Abbaccio dighed exasperated, and Bucciarati, knowing that a screaming match was about to happen, chose to concede.

"That's it. You can give her a note to tell her the baby's with us, alright?" Bucciarati couldn't help but smile when Narancia's face brightened. This whole ordeal was affecting him more than he let show. How much she wished they weren’t in that much trouble, and all because of her. "But you have thirty minutes, alright?"

"I'll be here in ten!" Narancia promised, leaving the van with his notebook and a pen.

"Bucciarati? I think our little troublemaker needs a change" said Mista, holding the baby as far as his arms allowed him. Bucciarati sighed, that was going to be a long trip.

"Maybe we should have asked Haruna for some tips"

* * *

Narancia ran towards the hotel, feeling like a heavy boulder was lifted from his shoulder. Even if their meeting was short, he saw how much Haru cared about the kid, and he knew that leaving with the baby as they did would only break her heart. But it was the best, or at least they wanted to believe that, even if it was wrong. But hey, he was leaving a note, at least she'd known the baby would be safe. 

He sneaked into the hotel, avoiding the sleepy guard. Too easy, he thought with pride. He just needed to get to the third floor and then go to the thirteenth room at the right, or was it the twelfth? Well, he'll find out, since it was the only one with the lock picked. 

It turned out it was the seventh at the right. But hey, it was closer than he thought so better for him. When he picked the door handle, a shiver ran up his spine. Something bad was about to happen. He tried not to think about it. Besides, what was the worst that could happen? Haru waking up?

When he opened the door, he found the room was empty. Oh shit, where was the girl? Well, maybe she was in the bathroom? But there weren't any lights there, and he only needed to use his radar to see there weren't any heat signals there. 

But there was one in the window. A small one, but still warm enough. And it  _ moved _ .

Before Narancia could reach the window, that small heat signal had jumped and slid throught the vines to the floor, there, he saw how the small signal began to grow and grow, turning into a man. It was then when he saw that there was another heat signal in his hand.

Shit! He got Haru!

Narancia jumped out the window too, even if instead of sliding he had to grab them as he was falling to the ground. The kidnapper noticed him already, as he rushed to a black car before Narancia could get up. Fuck, he scaped. He had to tell Bucciarati, and soon.

"OH NO!" He heard a scream. Looking up he saw the old man and the giant, who were at Haru's window. Dammit, now they hey were in big trouble.

* * *

"Awww she looks like Tinkerbell!" Cooed Melone as Formaggio showed them the small girl in his hand.

"And this girl nearly killed the boss? I can't believe it" grunted Giaccio. To be fair, the sleeping girl didn't seem much of a threat, even if she were her actual size. But they couldn't lower her guard, especially with their own agenda into motion.

"Hey Riso, do you think we need to keep her alive?" Asked Formaggio. "I mean, the baby is who the boss was looking for, right?"

"She can give us an idea of the Boss' stand, and we can use her as leverage against Bucciarati's team" answered the leader. He extended the hand that wasn't in the steering wheel. "Here, gave her to me"

"Are you sure? What if she attacks you?"

"I can ask you the same. We don't know her stand yet, so if she does anything I want to be the the first to know"

Everyone went silent after that, the memory of Sorbet and Gelato still burning in their heads. Formaggio let the girl in Rissito's hand, and he put her in the inside pocket of his jacket without a word. When Haruna was secure in his pocket, he stepped in the accelerator, the car disappearing in the horizon.


	2. Don't open that Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno's live had always been at the mercy of fate, going from one place to another as a leaf in the wind. But he never expected how much would his life change the moment he manages to buy a small café in Yongen-Yaga, a neighbourhood in Tokyo, Japan. A café with a mysterious attic that he can't manage to open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are abandones projects so I'm not bothering with editing. Beware of grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes everywhere.

“And that was the last box. It’s been a pleasure to make business with you, Bucciarati-san” Sojiro closed the moving truck’s door. There it went the few possessions of the cafe, which now had a new owner. “I can’t believe I’m leaving this place after all these years”

“Are you sure you want to leave?” asked the new building owner, Bruno Bucciarati. A young Italian man who had recently moved to Japan, even if his Japanese had barely an accent. “The truck is still here”

“Oh no, don’t worry about it” said Sojiro. “This place was getting too small. Besides, the new local is closer to my daughter’s high-school”

“The Shujin Academy, right? It seems to be a good place”

“It is. I’m sure Futaba will love it”

“Good luck, Sakura-san. I hope everything goes well for you and your family”

“Same, Bucciarati-san. Maybe I’ll come back here and see what you turned my cafe into”

“I’d love to”

And with that, Sojiro Sakura entered in the truck and left, leaving the young man watching as the truck left. Bucciarati turned towards the empty cafe. Noticing how empty the counter looked. It was going to be a hard work to renovate everything, but he was going to turn that coffee and curry into a true Neapolitan cafe. 

He took a small stroll around, thinking in what to keep and what to throw away. The kitchen was too small to make it fully functional but his house wasn’t far away from the cafe, so he could make most baked goods at home and take them there. Maybe he could use the kitchen if he added pancakes in the menu. One thing was for sure, the counter had to go. The seats were nice in a small place like that, but they needed a renovation. The place looked to gloomy, so lighter walls and furniture were a must. He had to take advantage of the little sunlight that entered in the local. Maybe he should put a bigger window.

The bathrooms were nice, and there was a small storage in that floor. It had the right size to start, and it as refrigerated. Then, he went upstairs. Sakura-san never mentioned the room up there, but Bruno supposed it would be an attic or another storage room. Maybe he coul move the kitchen there and…

_ Don’t open that door _

Bruno stood there, his hand grabbing the door handle. He slowly let it go, going back to the first floor. Surely it would be just another storage room, and for the moment he should better save his money, as he was just starting. He could do well with that small kitchen.

“Hello?” he heard a soft voice coming from the door. “Is it closed? The door’s open” Bruno’s words left his mouth the moment he saw the beautiful young man at the door. He had dark brown hair, which was slightly wavy but frame his face with unnatural grace. His eyes were a light brown that looked like melted gold, and his face was sculpted in soft factions, giving a nice contrast to his straight nose and plum lips. He had a slight and lean frame, and Bruno’s heart skipped a bit when a gentle breexe carried the stranger’s scent to him: sweet, heady and fresh, and it seemed take strength in the dim light of the late afternoon. It took Bruno out of guard, as the young omega tiltled his head a little, exposing his neck. 

“ _ I’m sorry, do you speak English? _ ” said that beautiful young man in front of him, his slight frown bringing Bruno back to reality. 

“Don’t worry, I speak Japanese” he said, before moving closer to the young man. “And… we’re closed. But you don’t have to worry, as we’ll reopen quite soon”

“Oh, I see…” the young man muttered, lowering his gaze. Bruno resisted to grunt at not being able to see those golden eyes again. Oh, how much he wished for look at those eyes forever. What was getting into him? How could he be so lovestruck at first sight? But it was as if he knew the omega from before, like a starcrossed lover that has finally reunited with their soulmate. Would the omega feel the same? He didn’t seem as wordless as Bruno. Still, the omega gave Bruno a smile as sweet and bright as the spring sun. “Well, a friend told me a cafe was looking for new staff, but it seems I got the wrong adress” he said, showing the paper note. 

“I’m sorry you couldn’t find the place, but as you can see, I won’t need a helper for a while” Bruno sighed. Oh, how much he’d love to let that omega stay with him. But he’s spending all his savings in this project, he had to play it safe. “But hey, I might need someone on the long run, would you mind to give your number?”

“Sure!” the young man said, and damn, how could his smile be even brighter? He grabbed a small notebook and a pencil case from his schoolbag, was he studying close? and scribbled something on a shit before tearing it a giving it to Bruno.

“Thanks a lot for considering my petition” said the young man with a small bow. “I hope we can work together soon!” and with that, the omega left. Bruno waved at him as he read the name in the note. 

Haruno Shiobana. Even his name was beautiful.

* * *

It’s been nearly a year, and Bruno was making plans for the anniversary event. He hadn’t chose yet if he should make a private party or a more public event, with special prices or presents.

“Bruno, the dishes are over” he heard a voice at his back. He turned to see Haruno, who was taking off the plastic gloves he used to wash the dishes. The shop has been a complete success, and in less than three months after the opening he had to employ someone. Of course, the first person who came to his mind was Haruno, who still wanted to take the job. He didn’t have much experience working as a waiter, but he learnt quite fast, and they worked together in perfect harmony. Still, as Haruno was a highschooler, he couldn’t work every day, so he had to hire another helper. He was Italian too, though his Japanese wasn’t the best, so he was mostly on kitchen duty. Better that, since his character wasn’t the most costumer-friendly.

“Thank you. You can get changed and leave if you want” Bruno said. Did he sound as cold as he thought? He looked at Haruno, who walked slowly towards the bathroom, taking furtive looks at him. Was he trying to tell Bruno something? “Is everything alright, Haruno?”

Haruno freeze on his track, and began to tremble. Fuck, did he scared him? He had to do something. “You know you can tell me if there’s something bothering you, right?”

Bruno felt relieved when Haruno seemed to relax. Good, that was good. Still, he kept his head low, as if he were ashamed of something. Slowly, he sat on one of the booths, the bright red of the seat engulfing him. Bruno sat on the opposite seat, keeping a relaxed face.

“I like this place” said Haruno. “I like it a lot”

“I’m glad you do.” Bruno smiled. He did know how these conversations ended, though. All he need to hear was a  _ but _ . 

"But…" there it was. "I… I can't work here anymore"

"Oh… " was all Bruno managed to mutter, his heard breaking in a million pieces. "Has your high-school changed their part-time policies?"

"I got expelled from Kosei" Haruno managed to say, and Bruno couldn't believe it. Haruno? Expelled? How was that even possible? He has met some of his classmates, and all of them seemed pretty friendly, commenting how reliable Haruno was. 

"Whatever you've done, I'm sure you got your reasons, and surely they'll gladly get you back"

"I didn't do anything" Haruno said, and there was a bitter tone in his voice. "It's… It's too complicated, you wouldn't understand"

"Well, you can try" said Bruno. He would have love to say that he'll always make an effort and understand Haruno, but he'd never dared to do that. 

Haruno fixed his eyes on him, his intense gaze piercing Bruno, as if he thought he was lying. Whatever Haruno saw in his eyes, he seemed to be satisfied, as he just sighed. 

"I… lately I've been having problems with myself"

"Yourself?"

"Yeah. Everytime I looked at myself in the mirror, or I've been in the bathroom, I feel disgusted of what I see. Whenever I put my uniform, I can't stop thinking how wrong it is for me to wear it, like I'm going against the rules"

"Really?"

"Yes. It's been so bad that there are days when I couldn't even go to school"

"And you… do you know why are you feeling like this?"

"Well… I… At first I didn't know, until I found this" Giorno got up from his seat and went to the storage room, bringing back his backpack. He took a book from there, and gave it to Bruno. 

Oh… 

_ Oh…  _

"I didn't know what was wrong with me, but this was really… How to say…  _ clarifying _ " said Haruno. "I… I tried to experiment with make up first, you know… and then I bought some new clothes… I did enjoyed it, you know… Well, I enjoyed it when people call me a woman and such”

“Oh… Then, you’re a woman?”

“Yes, yes I am”

“So… what’s the problem? Well, I might ask you to use the women’s restroom from now own but appart from that?”

“My… Kosei High didn’t accept it” she said. “When I told them… They said it was just because I would get my heat soon and that my hormones were just chaotic, but I’ve never feel like this in previous heats, and after last one it didn’t go away. I know this is real, that I’m a woman, but they can’t see it!”

“So… that’s why they expelled you?”

“... Yes” she let herself collapse over the table, completely exhausted. Bruno was at loss of words, mesmerized by the ammount of trust she put on him, telling him that she was trans. 

“I’m sorry I upsetted you with this” she muttered. Bruno let his hand touch her arm.

“You haven’t bothered my at all. Actually, I’m so glad you told me this, that you chose to trust me. You’re very brave, you know”

“Thank you, but bravery doesn’t give you a place to sleep”

“You can’t go to your parents’ house?”

“I never met my parents. I’ve been sleeping at Kosei’s dorms”

“Oh…” Bruno didn’t know that. Surprisingly, he barely knew anything about her life, as he never actually asked her. She never asked him either, which was weird. As if they were trying to run away from their past. A tried to remember, but he couldn’t find a reason why would he want to run. He didn’t remember that much either, his parents divorced, and he went to live with one of them, but he couldn’t picture…

It didn’t matter. What it mattered was the young woman in front of him, who needed a place to stay by the night.

“Do you… Do you want to stay here?”

“In the cafe?”

“Not here, but in the attic above. I haven’t taken a look there, but I’m sure it will have enough space for you to sleep, even if just for tonight”

“That… That sounds nice” she said, and smiled again. For Bruno, it seemed a million butterflies began to fly inside his heart, and he went upstairs, ready to prepare the attic for her.

_ Don’t open that door _

Bruno turned, and went back to the cafe, a better idea clear in his mind.

“Hey, I have an extra room in my appartment. What about you sleep there? Better than a dusty attic”

“I’d love to” she answered, and Bruno smiled as he never did in a long, long time ago. 

“So let’s go… Emmm… How should I call you?”

“Well… I haven’t chose a name yet. You can call me Shiobana, but that looks too formal, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s been long since I called you that” Well, it was actually two and half months ago, but for Bruno felt like ages. It was like she has always been with him. “Can I call you Shio?”

“That sounds cute” she said. “You can call me that, but only you, alright?” 

“Note taken. After you, Shio”

* * *

“Are you sure you want this?” asked Shio. “It’s your home, and I can just get an appointment in a heat clinic”

“It’s okay, Jojo” Bruno said, caressing her cheek. “I’ll be sleeping in the attic, it’s not like something bad can happen there, right?”

She frowned, but Bruno smiled. That apartment was just as much as her home as it was his, and she deserved to spend her heat in a place she considered safe, where everything was familiar for her. 

“You just need to worry about making your nest as comfortable as possible, I’ll bring you food and water if your reserves are over, alright?”

“Alright…” she sighed. She gave him a quick peck on his cheek and Bruno couldn’t resist kissing her back, but in the lips. Then, he left to his cafe, the  _ Vesubio _ . he went up the stairs, the door of the aticc as gloomy and boring as always.

_ Don’t open the door _

“Bruno” he heard a voice at his back, turning to see Shio. Was there something wrong?

“Shio, is there-”

“Can you… Can I spend my heat with you?”

“W-What?” Bruno felt his face burn as shiver went down his spine. “You mean, you and me? Both of us?” 

“Yes” she said. “I… I want to be with you. But if you don’t want to... “

“I’d love to” he answered, picking her up.

“I’ll have to warn the customers”

“Do you think they’ll mind if you close for a few days?”

“I don’t mind if they do”

\---

The storage room was getting too small, and it would be a good idea to make a dressing room for the employees. Maybe he should relocate the storage room up there and use the space for a dressing room.

_ Don’t open that door _

Actually, he could use the space under the stair for extra espace.

\---

The kitchen was getting too small. Surely he could use the attic for a kitchen.

_ Don’t open that door _

Well, making the deserts back home and bringing them wasn’t that bad. And the kitchen was too much money, specially is he wanted to save for the wedding.

\--

Shio needed some space for a studio, maybe they could clear the attic and build it there?

_ Don’t open that door _

\--

The cafe was getting too small, he could accomodate the attic for more tables.

_ Don’t open that door _

\--

_ Don’t open that door _

Bruno went downstairs, where Shio was sitting on a booth, taking notes.

“Everything’s alright?”

“Yes, don’t worry my love” he said, kissing her cheek. “How are our two little angels here?”

“Giving me hell, apparently” Shio groaned, passing a hand over her middle section. “They are having a full fight there with all those kicks”

“Awww, my little babies are just tiny troublemakers?”

“Sure they are. By the way, do you think the attic will be good?”

“The attic?”

“Yeah, the new studio and the cribs will fit, right?”

“Well, I don’t really know” he muttered, feeling ashamed. Did he even took a look at the attic? 

The front door opened, and a family of six entered in the place. Shio got up from her seat. 

“I’ll go and take a look by myself. Take care of your clients!” she said with a wink, and he began to walk up the stairs. Her belly felt heavy with the kids, and every step was a big effort. And on the top of that, there was also the rising dread she felt as she took another step up, but she tried to dismiss it as much as she could, even if she felt she would drown in it. Small steps, Shio reminded herself, that was the key.

Finally, she reached the door. She took a minute to regain her breath, she needed to do more exercise, that’s for sure. 

_ Don’t open the door, _

Shio moved away her hand from the handle, as if it burned. But it as just the same dread of before, pushing her away from the door. Why couldn’t she open the door? She tried again.

_ Don’t open the door. _

It just seemed  _ wrong _ , why did it? What could that attic hide? Neither Bruno nor her had been there in the 5 years the  _ Vesubio  _ had  belonged to Bruno. The worst thing that could happen was finding a nest of roaches, and the sooner they found those, the better.

_ Don’t open the door. _

It made no sense. She shouldn’t be scared for a bunch of roaches, or even rats. Besides, what if a kitty got inside? That would be nice.

_ Don’t open the door. _

She tried again.

_ Don’t open the door. _

And again.

_ Don’t open the door. _

And again.

_ Don’t open the door. _

_ Don’t open the door. _

_ Don’t open the door. Don’t open the door. Don’t open the door. Don’t open the door. Don’t open the door. _

_ Don’topenthedoordon’topenthedoordon’topenthedoordon’topenthedoordon’topenthedoor _

_ DON’T OPEN THE DOOR _

The door seemed stuck, and Shio had to push with all her strenght before it opened, revealing another small set of stair. The sensation was there again, getting deeper and deeper inside of her, freezing her bones. But still, she got up, determined to see what was in that forsaken attic.

Finally, she arrived. Fortunately the last set of stairs wasn’t that much so she didn’t need a break. She took a wide look, trying to find any pest. There were no roachers or other animal appart from the cobwebs in every corner.

And someone slepping on a mattres in the opposite wall.

Oh shit, there was someone there. Should she tell Bruno, or call the police directly? Maybe it was just some homeless person looking for a place to rest, but how could he reach the attic? The window was closed. 

And so, possesed by the a recklesness she couldn’t control, she moved closer to the matress. The dread in her was growing, but it began to feel artificial, as if someone was trying to scare. And that just managed to get her closer, if just to spite whoever wanted to get her away. 

She reached the mattress, and was surprised to see that the intrudes was a teenager. He was a bit younger than her, maybe sixteen or seventeen years old. His hair was as dark as Bruno’s, though it was wavy like hers. He was so skinny that the shirt he wore was covered in wrinkles and bags, as if he was wearing it for too long.

She knew this would be a horrible decision, but she tried to reach for the young man to wake him up.

What she didn’t expect where two set of black, slimy tentacles coming from the floor lunging at her.

“Gold Experience!” She screamed, and the golden spirit emerged from her to protect her from the tentacles, which disappeared at the contact.

Gold Experience…

GOLD EXPERIENCE!

THE ARROW, THE MAFIA, THE GANG, BRUNO!

“BRUNO!” Giorno shouted. But there was no answer. What was going on? Why was she in Japan? She was supposed to be in Italy, right? What did it happen? “BRUNO!” she didn’t like that. Why didn’t he answer? He was in the lower floor, right?

_ Right? _

She didn’t know what to do, but she knew something, and it was that she had to wake up that kid.


End file.
